You and Me
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Sequel to 'Let Me Go' Part two of three. A wedding happens and two proposals happen. Please R&R. No flames please.


**Disclaimer**- I own nothing. Power Rangers is owned by Disney or Saban or whoever, just not me. The song _You and Me_ is by Lifehouse.

**AN- **Here's the sequel to _Let Me Go_! There have been some requests and the idea has been plaguing at me. So here ya go!

AN2- Again this is going to be first person POV, four people's POV this time. Set about two or three years after _Let Me Go_. You don't have to read _Let Me Go _to read this.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Onda Bianca- _**Thanks. I usually don't use first person POV, but for this, it worked.

**_Ashley Hammond, Astro Yellow_**- Thank you! That means a lot since I've never written them before. Hope you love this one too!

**_Timeforce101_**- Thanks!

**_DizneeDol_**- Thanks!

**_Jenny_**- I might do that. Thanks!

**_Ghostwriter_**- Thanks! Good to know it was worth it!

**_Cat2000_**- Thanks! Here ya go!

**_Mars Cutie_**- Thank you!

**_Phantom Rogue_**- Thanks!

**_Art_**- Thank you, that means a lot to me. D

**You and Me**

_What day is it? _

_And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive.  
I can't keep up and I can't back down.  
I've been losing, so much time._

I caught the bouquet. I can't believe it, I caught the bouquet. I wasn't even trying to catch it. I half-heartedly glare at the bride, my best friend. Why do I have the feeling she aimed at me? She gives me an innocent smile that I can't help but smile back at her. She's so happy, I hope I have that one day, but for now, I'm happy with my life right now. I jump slightly as an arm snakes around my waist, tilting my head up, I smile at my best friend and my lover.

"Something tells me that Cassie threw that at you on purpose," he remarked.

I give him an amused look, "you bet she did, ever since she and TJ got engaged, she's been "hinting" that we're next. I keep telling her…" I trail off, a blush coming to my face. I really didn't want to say that I _had_ been thinking about us getting married, but I didn't want to scare him off.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do.  
Nothing to lose.  
And it's you and me and all of the people.  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

"Telling her what Ashley?" I inquire, though I know what she was saying and thinking. I smile inwardly; she thinks that she's hidden her thoughts of marriage well. She's going to have the surprise of her life tonight; I'm going to ask her to marry me. I should have asked her this a long time ago.

"Oh...nothing. Oh look, TJ's about to throw the garter, I doubt he's going to let you _or_ Zhane hide from this" she says with a small smirk on her face.

I groan, "But…."

"No buts," she plants a quick kiss on my lips. "If I had to with the bouquet, you have to with the garter."

I smirk at her and lean down to murmur in her ear, "just wait until we get home."

She smirks back, "I look forward to it," she murmurs back.

I give her a quick kiss and head over to the small group of guys that's gathered. Carlos and Zhane give me knowing smirks; I smile and shake my head and survey on the others around us, I recognize Adam Park and Tommy Oliver.

"Ok guys!" TJ calls. I look over and he's kneeling next to Cassie's seat. He reaches up and draws down a blue lacy garment. I'm still slightly puzzled about why men are so fascinated with women's lingerie. I then think of Ashley in her pale and lacy lingerie and smile. Now I know why.

TJ throws the garment over his head and to my surprise, Zhane catches it. I smile and hear cheers come from the guys. I look around the beautiful gardens where the reception was being held. I catch Karone's eye, trying to see her reaction. Usually I can read her expression well, but, now it's not so readable. I think back to the conversation Zhane and I had before the reception began.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right.  
I'm tripping on words.  
You've got my head spinning.  
I don't know where to go from here._

"_Andros? Could I talk to you for a minute?"_

_I glanced over at my long time friend and stop and stepped away from the crowd that was gathering into the Angel Grove Botanical Gardens. Ashley and Karone hung back, giving us curious stares. "It's alright, we'll catch up." I told them. _

_We made our way over to a tall old willow tree. I looked at Zhane, waiting for him to say something._

_He looked at me and said the words that I'd been waiting for three years to hear. _

"_I'm going to ask Karone to marry me tonight."_

_I smiled at him. "I wish you both nothing but happiness. I know you love her very much. She loves you too. I know you'll make each other happy."_

_He smiled back, "thank you Andros, I know she means a lot to you."_

"_She does, but her happiness means the world to me also."_

_He smiled wider, "so, when are you going to ask Ashley to marry you?"_

"_Tonight, I'm going to ask her when she least expects it."_

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do.  
Nothing to prove.  
And it's you and me and all of the people.  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_Later the night…_

I place the bouquet on our dresser. I tried to give it back to Cassie, but she insisted I keep it. _You're next Ash, I know it, _she'd told me. I can't help but smile, maybe she's right. I begin to take off my gold Maid-of-Honor dress that hugged my every curve. As I put my dress away, my thoughts wander. Maybe we will settle down soon, we've been together for three years, we became lovers about seven months after we got together. I smile and think about that night for what seems like the thousandth time. We were each others firsts; he was so gentle and loving.

I look around our room, in our apartment. We'd moved in here two years ago and it had felt like home from the start. I feel his eyes watching me; I turn and give him a slow smile. He crosses the room in a few steps and gathers me in his arms. He kisses me and it takes my breath away. He gently coaxes my mouth open with his tongue. I feel his hardness pressing against my thigh as he guides us over to our bed. We fall to the bed, kissing, our hands roaming over each others bodies. Our clothes are soon gone and all we see and focus on is each other.

_There's something about you now.  
I can't quite figure out.  
Everything she does is beautiful.  
Everything she does is right._

_Some time later…._

As my breathing evens out, I cuddle my beautiful girlfriend closer to me. She's lying on her side, she arm draped loosely but firmly around my waist. I love her more than I could ever imagine. I know she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. _Now or never_, I think as I look down at her. She lazily smiles up at me. I smile back and gently capture her lips once more. She returns the kiss. As I pull away, I look deep into her eyes and murmur. "Marry me Ashley."

Her eyes widen and she sits up and looks at me. "What did you just say?"

I sit up and reach over to the nightstand on my side of the bed. I open a drawer and pull out a ring box; I open the box and pull out a 14 carat diamond ring with two smaller topaz stones on each side. "Marry me Ashley, I love you."

Tears fill her eyes as she places a hand over her mouth. I'm worried about the tears, but I instantly realize they're happy tears as she nods and holds out her left hand. I slide the ring on her ring finger, as soon as I do; she throws her arms around me, kissing me passionately. Soon we are dancing the dance of love once more.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do.  
Nothing to lose.  
And it's you and me and all of the people.  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you,  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do.  
Nothing to prove.  
And it's you and me and all of the people.  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_A few blocks away…._

I open my eyes and find that I'm alone. I slowly sit up, holding the comforter to my bare chest. I look around the room and find Zhane on the terrace, only wrapped in the sheet from our bed. I climb out of the bed, wrapping the think blanket around me as I did. I made my way over to my love. When I reached him I saw he was deep in thought as he stared out at the city that lay before us. I gently pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. He turns his head and smiles at me and pulls me into his arms. I lean into his embrace, feeling safe in his arms.

"I love you Karone," he whispers, as if not wanting to break the silence.

"I love you too," my own voice is just above a whisper.

I smile down at the beautiful blonde in my arms and I know I'm going to propose. Wordlessly I take her hand and we walk into our bedroom. I stop in the middle of the room, and tell her to stay there. I find my discarded pants and dig through the pockets. I pull out a ring box. Smiling I turn to Karone and get down on one knee and open the ring box. Inside is a simple diamond ring with a white gold band. I look into her sparkling eyes. "Karone, will you marry me?"

Her jaw drops slightly, I smile, knowing that I'd caught her completely off guard. My smile grows as she wordlessly holds out her left hand out to me. I slide the ring on, after I do, she tackles me to the floor, kissing me furiously. I draw her closer and stand and scooping her into my arms. We fall to the bed and dance the ancient dance of love once more. I have never been happier. I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this incredible woman. I wouldn't have it any other way.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive._

**The End**

**AN3- **There ya go! But it's not over just yet! I will be writing a third installment to this. So keep an eye out for it! You know what to do! No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


End file.
